Is It Really You?
by Baka and Test Hideyoshi
Summary: When the hosts start to hear that a 1st year student at Ouan has been possessed by a demon, they believe it is only a rumor. But over a few weeks, a certain host is possessed by the same demon that had possessed the first year. How will it affect the club? family? general life?
1. the 'demon'

This is just an introduction chapter. BTW- I got my inspiration for this fanfic from the movie 'The Possession.' _ Is it... Really You? part 1 It was a normal day in the third music room while the club was open. Kyoya was typing on his computer at a table with Mori and Honey. Tamaki and the twins were talking to some ladies that had just come in. Honey was eating cake in a chair next to Mori's. Mori just readinng a book silently as usual. Haruhi was acting a little different though. She looked the same on the outside, but something was just... wrong. Kyoya had noticed as well. "Haruhi" Kyoya began "Is something wrong? All you've done since you got here was look out the window." "No, I'm okay. But tell me something. Did you hear what those girls Tamaki-senpai was talking to?" she asked in a rather curious voice. "A little, a few words here and there. Did something interest you or something?" asked Kyoya. "I wouldn't say 'interest.' More like worry." She again said in a voice different from her usual one. "Worry? How? Kyoya asked again, now sounding moer interested. "Well they said something about how there was someone in their class that used to be pretty social, but now seems socially isolated. They also said something about her mother taking her to so a doctor about it. The doctor thought that it wasn't necessarily 'her' as something inside her. I don't know, it kind of just caught my attention." Haruhi said as if she were deep in thought. "If I were you Haruhi, I wouldn't worry too much about it. But I will try to keep my ears open for anything on the subject." Kyoya said tryng to be as helpful as possible. "Hey Haru-chan! Wanna come and eat some cake with me and Usa-chan?!" asked little Honey. "Sure, why not." Haruhi said sweetly back to Honey as if forgetting her recent conversation with Kyoya. Haruhi, Kyoya, and Honey came back to the table where Mori was now sitting and where Kyoya sat before talking to Haruhi. "There's chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, and red velvet. So there will be one left over. Haru-chan, do you want the first pick?" Honey said in his usual boy lolita voice that made most of the girls in the host club room go crazy. "Oh, thanks Honey-senpai, that's really nice of you! If it's not trouble, can I please have the strawbery? Again, one of you can have it if you want." said Haruhi. "Here you go! How about you Kyoya? Vanilla, chocolate, or red velvet?" again said with flowers floating around his face. "I'll have some plain vanilla. I don't see you eating that over chocolate." said Kyoya with his unusual but gentle and friendly smile. "Yeah, you're right! I really love my chocolate cake. You don't want any Takashi, do you? asked Honey. "No thanks." Mori replied. "Okay well anyway, did you guys hear about that so-called demon possessing that 1st year girl, Shouko Orihara? Renge told me about it. Sounds creepy!" says Honey kind of creeped out at what he just said. Kyoya and Haruhi looked at each oter immediately and exchanged glances that anyone could tell means 'something's really up!' Just then the twins and Tamaki come over and ask the exact same thing as Honey had just asked. Haruhi then thought in her head, 'Yep, something is definetly going on here, and I really don't like the sound of it.' _ A/N: So again this chapter is basically so that you cna get the gist of the story. There WILL be longer chapters coming up and if there are any errors, please cut me some slack. I'm honestly 11 years old and this is my first Ouran story and it's 10 o'clock. Anyway, thank you for reading! Stay tuned and review. Thanks! 


	2. when 'it' happened

When "it" Happened Still sitting at the table, now the whole host club it was past club hours, Haruhi saw Kyoya not typing on his keybord, but looking at the screen with a shocked expression. "Hey, Kyoya" Haruhi began, "what are you looking up? Something about the 'demon' or that Shouko girl?" "Sort of. Not particularly that demon. We could get different answers for 'what if's' if we search any possession and not a specific one." Kyota said. "Anything useful?" "Not really, but I will ke-" Kyoya was suddenly cut off by a cell phone ringng. Mori reacged into his pocket and started a conversation by syaing "ya...mhn...ya...no...stiil at school...ya...bye" Great conversation! *applause* "Mitsukuni, we gotta go." he said lookig at his cousin. Why Takashi? Is something wrong? Did somethig happen?" he asked more and more scared as he went on. "No, your father wants to have dinner early," "Oh, well that's a relief! I thought something was wrong! Bye everyone, we'll see you tomorrow! he said happily, taking Usa-chan's hand and waving with it as if Usa-chan could actually wave. "Bye!" everyone said. They all continued their conversations as Mori and Honey left the club room. "Takashi, are you scared about the demon that Hika-chan and Kao-chan were talking about? It sounded real." Honey asked half scared and half just wanting to know if he was crazy. "No. You know them. They make stuff up like that everyday." "Ya but the girls i was talking to today mentioned it too. And I heard Kyo-chan and Haru-chan talk-" Now Honey was cut off by Mori's hand preventing him to walk any further. He didn't ask. Neither of them spoke. In that split second after Mori put his hand in front of Honey, an car was speeding on the road they were walking on the side of. Coming in the opposite direction, even faster, and in the wrong lane, was a nice and expensive looking car. Both Honey and Mori knew was going to happen. Then, a crash. Many lound noises and screams at one, and then seconds later, nothing. Absolute silence. No screaming. No horns honking. And most of all, no life. Honey had all ready sat down from all the shock, and had even started crying. "Mitsukuni, stay here." Mori approached both cars, looking to see who had died. Mori gasped, he knew who the first person who died was. It was a girl. By the name of Shouko Orihara. 


End file.
